Something of Value
by seeker17
Summary: While searching for the Horcruxes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet a new character who may be the key to ending the war.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Congrats to J.K. Rowling for all ownage.**

**Chapter One**

The stony ground crunched softly underneath their feet. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley walked lazily down a long country road. The day had been long; the sun was slowly beginning to set and the journey was taking its toll.

"How long before we reach… wait a minute. Where are we going anyway?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, honestly, have you been paying absolutely no attention? The man back in town told us to follow this road until we got to a small cottage." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"So sorry Hermione, I was trying to find some place to get a decent meal. We've been walking for weeks! What do we have to show for it so far? An empty stomach and another long road?" Anger was dripping from Ron's voice.

"Can you two stop for at least five minutes?" This was Harry's first interjection. Ever since the end of his sixth year, he seemed to be distant. His mind kept drifting back to Dumbledore, Ginny, and the Horcruxes still hidden.

A very small "sorry" was mumbled from Hermione and Ron and they continued walking.

The trio was heading towards a small cottage about 10 miles outside of a muggle town. A man outside the local pub told them there was a young girl living there who seemed "off." Harry was still fuzzy about why they were sidetracking to this cottage. But after the past two months a hunch was better than nothing.

"Hermione, what did he say was so off about her?" Harry spoke quietly, trying to dissect the conversation between the drunk and the trio.

"He said she was odd in composure. That the air around her always seemed cold."

"Did anyone ever think he was off his rocker? He's a drunk for crying out loud!" Ron chimed in.

"It's better than nothing." Harry stated.

"There it is!" Hermione yelled happily.

The cottage was small and rectangular shaped. It was made out of gray stone and had a black door. A small wooden gate surrounded the entire house. Once the three were inside the gate, Harry spotted a small garden with red roses. The color was very deep – almost unnatural.

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione when he reached the door. His hand was almost to the knocker when a new voice was heard behind them and made the three jump.

"No reason to knock. I'm standing behind you." A tall girl stated.

Harry turned around to face her. By her face, Harry could tell that she was about the same age as him. She had dark brown hair that went just below her shoulders. She had fair skin and a neat face. But what struck Harry the most were her eyes. They were a deep brown: almost black. They were as unnatural as the roses that she held in her hands.

"Now, now. There is no reason to stand just in front of the door. Would you care to come in? If not, I can talk to you from inside." The girl stated with gentle sarcasm. She walked passed them and into her cottage.

After exchanging concerned glances, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her inside to a living room. It had a small couch, table, and two chairs sitting around a fireplace. She told the three to take a seat.

"My my my, never thought I'd have the famous Harry Potter in my very own home. Really, there must be better ways to entertain yourself, eh?" The sarcasm continued to drip.

"You know who I am?" Harry questioned.

"Of course. There isn't a bloody witch or wizard in England that doesn't. But excuse me for my poor introduction. My name is Emerson O'Connell. And you two are?" She pointed at Ron and Hermione.

They answered quickly, not exactly sure if they wanted to speak. Emerson stood up to retrieve a small tray from the kitchen that held four cups, a teakettle, and sandwiches.

"Did you know we were coming?" Hermione asked.

"Just a _hunch_ if you will." There was too much emphasis on 'hunch.' "I spoke with the man in front of the pub earlier. He said he sent three odd fellows down the path towards me. Why not be ready?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure why we're here. We had no lead besides that man to bring us here." Harry told her.

"Well, it's not a complete lost. Trust me, your journey has more purpose than you think." Emerson said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, what do you think I mean? Sort it out. You're looking for something. I can see it in your eyes. I'll go ahead and tell you, I have some information for you."

"Information? On what?" Hermione asked.

"On Voldemort of course." Emerson stated. As Harry listened to her voice, he found that unnatural as well. She had too much ease when talking about Voldemort. Most people would cower at the name. She stated it as if she were talking about a new plant or a trip to a pub.

"How do you know that's why we came?" Harry asked.

"I have my ways." She said. "But I think for you to understand I have to tell you a story. I would get comfortable if I were you… it's a bit long."

The trio nodded and waited for her to begin.

"When Voldemort was at Hogwarts and still went by the name Tom Riddle, he had a friend he was very close with. I know what people may have said, he had no true friends and that he didn't care for any. But this boy, Richard Beck, was the only friend of Riddle's. They did everything together, right down to plotting and scheming. When they graduated from Hogwarts they both planned a scheme to take over all wizards they could. But there was the issue of one dying, of being lost in the complete insanity of the world. They did a very ancient curse to merge their blood into one. Making them one person, in general terms.

"There was one flaw in their plan. Beck found something he cared for more than the death and pain Voldemort was so accustomed to. He found love. A woman so powerful and fantastic that he strayed away from Voldemort. With this woman, he had a son. Their son also went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Beck died while his son was in his sixth year. Their son grew, and married a young witch. Voldemort, still tempted by his anger at Beck for betraying him, hunted down his son and his wife. When he found the married couple, he discovered they had a daughter. She was only about eight months old. He had no mercy. Voldemort killed the man's wife to prove his strength.

"After this, the man became a death eater. It wasn't to protect his daughter or his name. But to save his own skin from Voldemort. Any questions?" Emerson finished.

They sat in silence as they thought about what they had heard. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Who was Beck's son?"

"Well, I should think you know him well. His name is Severes Snape."

**Ah yes, a cliffhanger. I hope you all liked it. I need some feedback, this is my first story  Thanks!**


End file.
